The New York Protocol
The New York Protocol : Should any naval force, regardless if they in question have signed this document, deploy weapons of mass destruction against a civilian population, any and all signatories who are allied with a forementioned navy, shall be required to break their alliance. Any military action against the violating navy will be subject to the individual navies' discretion. Amendments Of The NYP Amendment One : An armed surface/flying ship can only be allowed to carry civilians on board if said civilians are made aware of the danger that being on board such a ship entails, and only if the civilians give their free consent to being on board after being made aware of these risks. Amendment Two : Any unarmed surface/fying ship known to be carrying civilians can only be attacked if the ship is known to be carrying troops or contraband such as weaponry through a active war zone. If this is known to be the case, the ship must first be contacted and the passengers and crew be given a chance to evacuate before the vessel is attacked. Amendment Three : Hospital flying/surface ships are to be completely unarmed, clearly marked as such, and brightly illuminated at night and in low visibility. Under no circumstances is a hospital ship to carry defensive or offensive weaponry of any sort. If a ship complies with all these restrictions, it is immune to any form of intentional attack. If any of these are violated, the ship is fair game. Amendment Four : Hospital vessels may NOT be used for transporting troops or war materials other than medical personnel and equipment to a battle site. If a hospital ship is carrying troops and war materials that violate this rule, the ship becomes fair game. Amendment Five : Vessels whose sole purpose is to transport civillians must carry no armament and be clearly peaceful. Anything that might unintentionally look like a weapon to an attcker is strongly discouraged. So long as the ship is not being used to carry troops or war equipment, it is immune to attack. However, such vessels CAN be ordered stopped and inspected by warships; however, none of the civillians may come to harm through intent nor can the ship be taken away. If the ship is found to be carrying contraband or troops, the ship must first be hailed and the passengers and crew given a chance to evacuate before the vessel is attacked. Amendment Six : Unarmed merchant vessels are fair game for any sort of attack ONLY if the merchant is carrying essential war materials. Merchant vessels that are armed may be attacked under any circumstances not covered by any of the other rules. Amendment Seven : No ship known to be carrying solely prisoners of war is to be attacked unless it is armed or carrying troops or contraband through a war zone. If it is, the ship must first be hailed and the POWs and crew given a chance to evacuate before the vessel is attacked. Amendment Eight : No warship is to carry prisoners of war under any circumstances except for small groups of less than three prisoners. The only exception to this rule is a ship rescuing survivors from an enemy vessel. In such a situation, the POWs MUST be removed from the warship as soon as possible, either when it reaches a port or via transfer to another vessel. Amendment Nine : Under NO circumstances are ANY vessels protected by these rules to be used as shields for other ships, nor are any vessels protected by these rules to be ordered or placed into any situation that is known to be exceptionally dangerous or likely to cause the loss of said ship. NO EXCEPTIONS. Signers AFOH * Admiral of the Navy HMSHomemade AIF * Fleet Admiral David Hodston * Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood * Agent Kage Aneph * Fleet Admiral Tato Israel * Fleet Admiral David Marcus SAA * Harrison Eltis SAN * Admiral of the Navy Owlfeathers0117 United States of America * Fleet Admiral (Atlantic) Marc Patton * Fleet Admiral (Pacific) Garry Proud * Chief of Naval Operations Gerald R. Ford III Baltic League * Grand Admiral of the Navies Raigo Zemenu BKFighter Navy * Grand Admiral BKFighter Pizza Confederacy of Independent States * Admiral of the Navy Jack Matthew Reed Corsairs * Fleet Admiral Kimiyosis ISAF * From Original Council, not signed by Leader. ISBA * Fleet Admiral Mr. Nutt25 K.R.A.D.E.C. * Fleet Admiral Lee Parker MRP * Fleet Admiral James Yosemite Royal Navy * Fleet Admiral Leader Troy Schmit UMG * Cheif of Supplies Mikhail Forge United Aerospace Command * Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole UR * Fleet Admiral Righteous Mikey New Arcadian Republic * Prime Minister Alexander Bohemia NORAD * Fleet Admiral Jack T. Harmon * CNO Adrian Krieger Category:Flagged